Raising Malfoy
by mionedisgized
Summary: When Draco Malfoy and his wife go missing, Hermione is left with a startling inheritance. Obviously not canon. *** Last Chapter Up ***
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing... well nothing worth suing me over. All credit for recognizable characters and/ or locations goes to JK Rowling and her brilliant imagination : )

Hermione Granger was sitting in her apartment with two of her three best friends. Ginny and Harry had arrived already and they were just waiting for Ron and his girlfriend Susan. It was the usual Friday get together, and she was looking forward to it after a long week. Harry and Ginny were setting the table while Hermione finished making the salad for tonight's dinner. The knock on the door startled her.

"Why didn't they just apparate in?" She asked the room at large. "Harry will you let Ron and Susan in? I'm just about done here."

"Sure," Harry said. He was gone for several moments before he came back in with a grimace on his face. "Um, 'Mione? It wasn't Ron."

"Oh?" She finished what she was doing and reached in the cupboard over her head. "Who was it?" She turned then and nearly dropped the bowl in her hand. "Zabini? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Granger, I'm here on business. One of my clients left you a... an inheritance. If you could come to my office tomorrow morning we could get this cleared up." He handed her a business card and nodded to her. "It's a port key. When you are ready to come to the office, tap it twice and say Zabini Inc."

"An inheritance? Who?" She took the card he handed her and arched an eyebrow. Blaise Rockwell Zabini Esquire - Soliciter.

"I do apologize Ms Granger, but that will need to be discussed at my office. Tomorrow morning please." He nodded at her and left.

She looked at Harry and Ginny, eyebrows together in deep thought. "Well that was strange. Harry? Do we know anybody that's passed on recently?" He shook his head and she nodded. "That's what I thought. And to be honest, I don't think anybody I'd be on speaking terms with would use Zabini as their legal representation. He's a bit dubius isn't he? A bit like asking Mundungus to house sit..." Harry and Ginny laughed just as Ron and Susan popped in.

Ron took in the laughing faces and said, "what's the joke?"

Harry told him what had happened and he agreed that Zabini was shady. But then he was biased against all Slytherins. "So did he say what kind of inheritance?" Ron asked when Harry was done.

"No. In fact he was pretty evasive about the whole thing. I don't know Hermione. It could be a trap..." Ginny looked nervous.

"Well whatever it is, worrying about it tonight isn't going to affect what tomorrow brings so how about we forget about sneaky Slytherins and enjoy our evening." They all nodded their agreement and the night passed in a most pleasant fashion, but none of them forgot.

She woke early the next morning, as she usually did, but for some reason today felt different. It was Saturday, so she still had three hours before she had to be at work, and yet she was overcome by a sense of urgency. Then she remembered. She hurried through her morning routine, dressing in her work robes as she wasn't sure how long Zabini would keep her in his office.

Nervously she tapped the card as he'd instructed and felt the tug of a portkey. She opened her eyes to find herself in a plush reception room done in soft silver and emerald green. Plants decorated the corners and the furniture was upscale. She raised an eyebrow and turned to face the reception desk. A young woman with thick black hair done severely at the back of her head and dark brown eyes watched her curiously.

"Good morning, my name is Hermione Granger, Zabini asked me to meet him here today." She smiled tentatively and the dark haired witch smiled back.

"Which Zabini?" the woman asked.

"Um how many are there?" She was trying to remember his first name, but she didn't think she'd ever heard him referred to as anything other than Zabini.

"In the building or in general?" The other witch asked with a mischievous smirk. "In the building there are five."

"Oh..." Hermione looked around. "Oh wait. The card!" She pulled it out of the pocket she didn't remember putting it in, and quickly read it again. "Blaise Zabini." The receptionist grinned and tapped a portion of the wall.

Moments later Zabini walked into the room and smiled at her. "Granger, come on then. Dahlia, would you get Gretchen and ... well have Gretchen meet us in my office would you?" The girls eyes widened as she stared at Hermione and nodded.

"Of course Mr Zabini, I will send her in directly." Zabini nodded and gestured Hermione through lavish doors of dark grey marble shot with green.

"Very nice Zabini." He nodded politely and led her to a comfortable looking chair beside a large cherry wood desk. The desk was neat and organized and she found herself impressed by the whole set up. "So, how about we do this so I can get to work?" She wasn't trying to be rude but was sure it came across that way when she saw his eyebrow dart nearly to his hairline.

"I do understand Ms Granger. So let 's begin shall we? Draco Malfoy has been a client of mine since I joined the firm..."

"Big surprise..." she muttered.

"Yes. Well he and his wife have gone missing and as he named you the child's godmother and legal guardian..."

"Wait! What? I have better things to do with my time than be the butt of your joke Zabini." Her voice was cold but her intestines were twisting. Much as she hoped this was a joke, the look on his face told her otherwise.

"Trust me Granger, I am no happier about handing over my best friends son to you than you are about receiving him. However, wizarding law is absolute. Unless you are unfit to care for said child, you are his legal parent until such time as his blood parents are located." At that moment the door opened and she turned instinctively.

Standing in the door was a woman near Hermione's own age with soft brown hair and cold blue eyes. "Ah Gretchen." Zabini greeted the woman and waved her forward. It was only then that Hermione noticed the bundle in her arms. Zabini held out his arms and the woman gave him the child.

He in turn passed the boy to her. She looked down at him and was surprised to feel a flutter in her chest. He was so sweet, so innocent looking with his wispy blond hair and pale skin. "Oh he's beautiful..." she sighed. She looked up at Zabini with a soft smile and said, "What's his name?"

"Scorpius," Zabini said softly. "Here, this is for you." He handed her a letter, then took it back and broke the seal before handing it to her again. She cuddled the child closely to her chest and read the parchment he'd given her.

Granger,

I know you have to be shocked by this, but before you say no, let me explain. I do not want my son to grow up the way I did. I want him to have a chance to grow and be himself without the rules that were enforced upon me. To do this it is necessary to remove him from so called pure blood society. I believe you are the only person capable of breaking hundreds of years of rules and teaching him to be a wizard you can be proud of. It is my hope that he will break the Malfoy tradition and be placed somewhere other than Slytherin. Blaise has further details if you accept my request. Thank you for taking the time to consider this. I know that you are a good person and would not hold the sins of the father against an innocent child.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy

She stared at Zabini in shock. "Did you read this?" He shook his head and she frowned. "Hm. He said you have something else for me?"

He nodded and with a deep sigh handed her a large parcel. "I need you to sign this," she took the parchment and read it over. Basically all it said was that he'd informed her of the law and that she agreed to raise the child. She looked down at the sweet child in her arms and signed the document quickly, after of course looking for any hidden writing. He rolled his eyes while she did that, but once her signature was on the paper he handed her the parcel.

"In here are the keys to the Malfoy vault so that you may access the funds necessary to provide for the child. There is a request that you move your work schedule to part time so that Scorpius has you around, but that is not a requirement. Whether you choose to change your work schedule, or leave your job altogether is your choice, regardless of your decision a generous monthly stipend will be provided to cover living expenses and any other needs. Also in the package you will find portkeys to all of the Malfoy residences, though money has been set aside if you wish to purchase a house for you and the child instead of residing in one of the family homes. Anything else you need to know should be addressed in the package. If you need me for any reason, please don't hesitate to contact me." It was clearly a dismissal and Hermione rose quickly, still focused on the child in her arms.

"Thank you Zabini... I'll be in touch." She returned to the reception room and froze. She was completely clueless when it came to parenting. Could she apparate an infant? Or floo with one? She turned to the receptionist who clearly read her dismay.

"It's safe to apparate," the witch said softly with a gentle smile.

Hermione smiled back in relief. "Thank you. Dahlia?" The girl nodded and Hermione smiled again. "Where is the apparation point?" The girl laughed and pointed towards a door Hermione hadn't noticed before. "Thank you again." Dahlia nodded and waved her off.

When Hermione reached the apparation room she froze. Where to go? Well she supposed her parents house would be best. They would be the easiest to explain it too, not having known of the feud between this sweet child's father and his godmother. Godmother, Merlin how strange was that?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is not a novel length story, it is a short story that I enjoyed writing and wanted to share. It is not a story about male / female relationships but rather that of a woman and child whether related by blood or not.

She appeared in her parents back yard and smiled. This had been a good place for her as a child, and she'd make sure that Scorpius loved it. He would not be a muggle hater if she had anything to say about it. Which it seemed she did. The thought brought a much larger smile to her face.

She was still smiling when she walked in the kitchen and startled her mom. "Gracious Hermione Jean, don't do that to your old mother, what is that you have there?" Her mother stepped closer and her eyes grew wide in alarm. "Herm... Hermione?"

She laughed softly. "No mother. I did not get pregnant and hide it from you. Merlin you have to have sex to get pregnant..." she trailed off wistfully, then quickly got back on point when she saw her mothers face. "Right, no, this is Scorpius. His mum and dad are missing and I'm his godmother so..."

"Oh dear! Hermione, that's horrible! Not that you're a godmother, but that this poor baby doesn't have any parents..." Jean Granger leaned in closer and sighed. "Oh what a perfect boy... He looks like an angel Mia darling." He opened his eyes then and Hermione saw them for the first time. Silver blue. Not Draco's eyes at all, but Lucius'. "Oh you beautiful little boy..." her mother was cooing at Scorpius, but Hermione could only stare at him.

That was certainly going to complicate things. Draco had been a bully and most of the time Hermione had ignored him. Lucius on the other hand, she still had nightmares about _him_. His cold eyes played a big part in those nightmares which still woke her from a dead sleep shaking in fear.

Her mood was broken when the boy in her arms grabbed a chunk of her hair to get her attention. When she looked at him he let out a brilliant smile that completely destroyed any negative thoughts she may have had. "Oh, you little sweetheart..." she whispered. Her mom backed off as Hermione began to coo over the child. "Oh wait! I have to tell..." she reached into the pocket of her robe and grabbed her enchanted mirror.

"Harry, Ron," she said and was relieved when she was instantly looking at their faces.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up? Hey is that your parents house in the background? Tell 'em I said hi!"

"Hi Harry, hi Ronald," her mom called.

"Hi Mrs Granger," chorused from the mirror in her hand. Scorpius reached around and tried to grab it, drawn by the voices.

She shuffled him in her arm, trying to distract him. Her mom saw the dilemma and took him.

"So, anyway, I need you guys to call a family meeting tonight. Burrow would probably be best."

"Is this about that thing with Zabini?" Ron demanded.

"Uh, yeah, it is. I'll tell you guys at the Burrow alright? Let me know what time Molly wants us there. I have a few things to do so I'll talk to you guys later." She shut the mirror and turned to her mom. "Hey mum? Wanna go shopping? I have nothing in my apartment for a child and no clue what to buy..." Her mom nearly jumped at the idea and before long they were off, running up Hermione's credit card and filling the back of her mum's very uneconomical SUV. But mum said it made her feel safe, so Hermione didn't harp on it too bad.

Scorpius was a fantastic child, rarely making any noise unless it was happy cooing, he was alert and happy and every minute she spent with him made her more eager to be his second mother. She didn't understand why Malfoy had given her this gift, but she wasn't going to question it. For once she was going to take him at face value and believe that he wanted his son to be a good person.

She'd taken the rest of the week off to spend with Scorpius, but was suspecting that she might not want to go back to work while he was living with her. She hated the idea of leaving him with anyone else just so that she could feed her ego. She decided quickly and with minimal deliberation, that she would find a house tomorrow and take a temporary hiatus from work to get settled in. If after that time she didn't want to go back to work, well she didn't have to. She had money of her own and wouldn't need to work, or rely on Malfoy's money.

Ron rang her later to tell her to be at the Burrow at 7. She agreed and they disconnected. She left her parents house at 5:45 and was in her own apartment seconds later. Taking the packages out of her pocket, she quickly expanded some to their original size, but left others in their shrunken state. Working quickly she set up the crib, the changing station and the accessories that went with both.

Hurriedly she changed Scorpius, cleaning him up and putting fresh clothes on him. She hadn't been able to bring herself to put him in Gryffindor red, but couldn't put him in Slytherin green either. So she'd compromised with Ravenclaw blue. It looked fantastic on him, making his cheeks seem a bit rosier and his eyes bluer. She grinned and pulled him close.

He cooed happily as she grabbed a diaper bag and dissapparated them. She was right on time and walked into a full kitchen. "Hey, 'Mione," Harry said then did a double take, turning slowly on his heel. "What is that?"

"Wow 'Mione, that was quick," Charlie quipped.

She laughed. "This is Scorpius. His parents are missing and as I'm his ..." she swallowed, trying to lubricate her suddenly dry throat. "I'm his godmother, so he's come to stay with me..." she shuffled her feet, wondering how long it would take for someone to state the obvious.

"Wait is that Luna's kid? I didn't even know she was pregnant? But she is the type to go missing isn't she..." Ron said, eyebrows drawn together.

Ginny hit her brother. "I saw Luna this morning idiot. She doesn't have a kid and she's not missing..."

"Which leaves Malfoy." Harry said, his voice hollow. "Why would Malfoy make you his son's Godmother Hermione?"

She handed him the note and watched as he read it. "This is bull. You know that right? This is such a load of crap." His face was turning red as his temper rose. It had been a long time since she'd seen Harry get mad like that and she glared at him quickly.

"It is not Scorpius' fault his father is a prat. Whatever Malfoy's reasoning behind this, it isn't going to impact my treatment of this child. Nor will it effect yours. Scorpius is young enough that without the Malfoy influence he has a chance to change things. Can you imagine the Malfoy heir raised by a muggle-born? Not to mention, look at him Harry. He's so sweet and innocent," she moved closer so that Harry had no choice to look down.

Scorpius cooperated splendidly and smiled happily at Harry at just the moment he looked down. She could see his face softening as he looked at the child and a smile creased her face. Harry and Ron had been the two biggest obstacles to the whole idea and if Harry was with her, Ron wouldn't be far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is made up of five parts. Generally 5-6 years apart, each section consists of 2 chapters. Thus there are 10 chapters total. It is not novel length, nor does it contain any smut. It is a fun and fluffy piece spanning a number of years. And general disclaimer applies... I own nothing of the Potter verse. Now let's proceed ... : )

**((Five years Later))**

**~Part 2 Chapter 1~**

Hermione darted frantically through the house as she put the last minute touches together. A ring of the bell and a high pitched squeal of laughter made it clear she was out of time.

"Scorpius?" She called up the stairs on her way to the door. With a smile on her face she opened the door. "Blaise," she greeted the tall dark man.

"Hermione," he leaned in to kiss her cheek before stepping around her to make his way to the back yard. "Is he out there?" As if he'd heard the question, Scorpius slid down the bannister of the stairs and launched himself into Blaise's arms.

"It's my birthday." He declared proudly. "I'm five. Mama Mia says I'm a big boy."

Blaise laughed. "Mama Mia is right Scorpius, you are a big boy and getting bigger by the day. Let me look at you," he held the small child at arms length, feet dangling in the air as he looked him over. "I do believe you've grown at least three inches since I saw you last!"

Scorpius giggled and it was such a joyous sound that neither of the adults could control the smile that crept over their faces. "You just saw me yesterday Uncle Blaise." Another ring of the doorbell had all three of them turning towards the fogged glass center of the cherry wood door. The mess of red hair told them who was at the door and before she'd fully opened it, Scorpious had launched himself at Ron and Harry.

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Harry! I'm five!" Harry and Ron laughed, tossing him between the two though they were careful not to drop him. Ron lifted him over his head then swooped him back down where Harry could tickle him. Hermione laughed at the look on Blaise's face.

"He told me to raise him as if he were my own... well, my kids will be treated the same by Ron and Harry."

Blaise choked back a laugh. "Granger you have to have sex to have kids."

She glared at him. "Zabini I'd shut up if I were you." He just grinned then followed Harry, Ron and Scorpius to the back yard where the party was set up. She opened the door again as the Weasley twins appeared, quickly followed by Ginny and her children, Ron's wife Susan and son Marquis, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Andromeda and her grandson Teddy, Bill and Fleur and their three children and finally, Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa greeted her with an uncomfortable smile and they talked about general gossip while they followed the noise to where the party was in full swing. Hermione had taken a muggle party idea and amped it up with the help of the twins so that when they walked out it was to find the children blind folded with a baseball bat and a pinata. The pinata was floating around the children's heads, singing happy birthday to a chorus of giggles. The yard was filled with laughter and good cheer.

Narcissa's appearance brought a bit of a hush down on the crowd, but her tentative smile brought the joy back. Scorpius had noticed his guardian and came bounding over. "Mama Mia! I hit the pin...pinada three whole times!"

She reached out for him and he climbed happily into her arms. "You did! What a very talented little boy you are." He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, grinning proudly until he noticed the woman beside her. "Sweetheart? This is your grandmother, remember I told you about your mommy and daddy and why your last name is different than mine?" He nodded, his eyes locked on the woman who's hair was almost like his. "Her last name is the same as yours. She's your daddy's mommy."

His pink lips parted in a soundless 'woosh' as he clung a bit tighter to Hermione. Blaise had come closer by this time, standing at Hermione's other shoulder he placed a large hand on Scorpius' small shoulder. "It's ok, she's only come to say Happy Birthday."

Scorpius turned to look at Hermione, eyes welling with tears. "But you said that if my mommy or daddy came home that I'd have to go home with them. I don't want to leave you," he threw his arms around her and began to sob.

"Oh sweetheart..." her voice trailed off, choked by the tears gathering. She smiled painfully at the guests and turned to go in the house where she could talk to Scorpius alone. She sat down on his favorite couch and pulled away slightly so she could see his tear stained face. "Sweetheart, Blaise was right, Narcissa has only come to say Happy Birthday. She's not going to take you away from me... come on now. Let's go hit the Pinata again." She wiped his tears. "It's a happy day, baby boy, no more tears from you alright?" He nodded, clenching his jaw and making his pointy little chin stick out determinedly.

They rejoined the party walking side by side, Scorpius keeping a death grip on Hermione's hand. He led her to Narcissa and held out his little hand. "I'm sorry for over - rea... reacting. Thank you for coming to my party." Narcissa took his hand and smiled.

"Not at all Scorpius. Thank you for having me here." She smiled again and pulled a small bag out of her pocket. She tapped it with her wand and enlarged it, revealing a medium size gift bag. Inside it were three carefully wrapped packages.

Scorpius smiled at her gleefully and said, "Thank you," before running off to put it on the already overfilled gift table. Hermione remained behind with Narcissa, watching her adopted son as he played and laughed, absently answering Narcissa's questions about him. She laughed when he hit the pinata then squealed when it burst open and he was bombarded by small toys, candy and fairy dust, making him shine in the sun.

He bounded over to her again, laughing as he watched the sun reflect off of his arm. "Uncle Harry says I'm going to be a beater cause I hit so hard! And I broke it and stuff fell out and now I'm all shiny. Look!" He twirled around for them so that they could see the fairy dust glittering all over him. "That was the coolest game ever!" He then ran off again leaving Hermione laughing and Narcissa a bit perplexed.

"He has... a lot of energy."

Hermione smiled. "Yes he does. He's quite smart, already reading bed time stories to me instead of the reverse." She grinned at Narcissa who was staring at her in a most peculiar manner. "What?" Hermione began to get defensive, her stare reminded her entirely too much of the way her son used to stare at her in school.

"Lucius..." Narcissa heaved a deep sigh, looking out at the party before turning her attention back to Hermione. "Lucius told Draco when he put your name as Godmother that he would not allow his name to be associated... needless to say it was a bitter argument and when Draco... disappeared and you were given custody, he... forbid me to come around. I didn't really protest as much as I should have, I didn't understand why Draco had done what he had either and was hurt by his decision. We never understood his fascination with you... but now. Well I can see why he wanted you to raise his son. He wanted you to be his mother from the very beginning. He asked Lucius for permission to court you and Lucius went through the roof. It's when his marriage was contracted. Lucius thought he would do it anyway so he did a legal betrothal that Draco would not be able to get out of. But he found another way didn't he..."

Hermione stared at her in shock. The many times she'd wondered what had motivated Draco, this scenario had never crossed her mind. It also cleared up why Narcissa had chosen to attend today as it wasn't the first invitation that she'd sent to the elder Malfoy's. With Lucius' demise not two months ago, Narcissa was free to attend if she chose without incurring his wrath.

As Narcissa continued to talk, she continued to become more disoriented. "I understand now. You are generous and loving, who else would have raised the child of her enemy with love and compassion. It is obvious that Scorpius is thriving with you as a mother..." Darkness seeped over her consciousness and Hermione fell to her knees, oblivious to the screams of her friends and family.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Part 2 Chapter 2*~**

She woke to find Scorpius crying beside her and every protective instinct she possessed kicked in. "Hush baby boy," she whispered, reaching for his hand.

"Mama!" he sobbed, climbing into her arms and lying on top of her. She smoothed back his hair with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I thought you were died!"

"And leave my boy? Never... hush sweetheart, silly Mia didn't eat enough today and it made me dizzy. I'm alright now."

As the adults dispersed, leaving a recovering Hermione to comfort a near hysterical Scorpius, Narcissa and Blaise watched from a darkened corner.

"She loves him," Narcissa said quietly.

"She does." Blaise concurred.

"We made a mistake... perhaps... perhaps if we'd let Draco court her he might..." she trailed off, pain evident in her voice.

"Don't do that Narcissa. It helps nobody to second guess the past. Accept it, and look to the future. He's a fantastic child, you should spend more time with him."

"Yes... yes you're right. He is Draco's son." It went unspoken that he was clearly Hermione's as well, even if she hadn't given birth to him.

Narcissa took Blaise's words to heart, making a place for herself, not only in her grandsons life, but also becoming a friend to the generous woman who had given so much of herself to the boy. As days passed, regret faded, but never that wish that she'd stood up for her son's choices. She did in fact greatly admire the muggleborn witch and hoped that someday, if her son did come home, he'd have the girl he'd wanted for so long and make her a legal part of their family.

Yet, it seemed that Draco would not be returning to them. Five years without a single word of her son or daughter in law. Her husband was now dead leaving just her, her estranged sister and their grandchildren. Even she could see how similar they were, even from opposite sides of the fence. The war had not discriminated in the lives it took, all and sundry were fair game when death came calling. It was time to forget the past, as Blaise had said. Time to hold on to that which they still had and she did, her husband and son were gone, but Hermione and Scorpius were here and were slowly becoming the most important things in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. I merely play in her world.**

**(((Six Years Later)))**

**~*Part 3 Chapter 1*~**

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the first years with a tight lipped smile. All of them nervous except one. As she called them forward to be placed that one began to bounce in place, an eager smile gracing his perfect lips.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she finally read and the excited blond boy skipped to the front with a grin on his face. The entire Slytherin table had frozen at the name, as had most of the school. Breath was held in anticipation for all thought they knew what the sorting hat would say. They were wrong.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screeched before it landed on his head. He jumped off of the stool and turned to the Headmistress with a lopsided grin. An affectionate smile twisted her lips as she gestured him towards his adopted cousins. They greeted him with good-natured teasing and affectionate hugs, while the Slytherin table watched in shock.

Meanwhile, gossip was flying at the staff table. And it did not go unnoticed by the students.

"_Raised by Hermione Granger you say?"_

"_His Godmother?"_

"_Hermione Granger? Really?"_

"_We shall see..."_

"_Truly a test of nature vs nurture."_

"_Granger? Really? How in Merlin's pants did that happen?"_

By morning it was an established fact that the son of former Death Eater Draco Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy estate had been raised by the most famous Muggleborn witch in their world. Eyes followed him constantly, noting his friendship with the Potter and Weasley children and observing his completely unMalfoyish personality. He was a good-hearted boy with a mischievous spirit and an excess of charm and quickly became the schools darling amongst staff as well as students.


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. I merely play in her world.**

**Thank you to all of my fantastic reviewers : )just for you and because the chapters have been small I'm doing a three-fer : ) hope you enjoy**

**~*Part 3 Chapter 2*~**

Scorpius put on a good show, knowing he'd get teased uncontrollably if it got out just how much he missed his mum. But he did, he truly did and no day was worse than his birthday. Luckily it fell on a Saturday this year, his fourth without her. Since he wasn't required to attend classes and put on a show for anyone, he got up early and went to breakfast, sitting down just in time for first mail run. A packet was dropped neatly beside him, quickly followed by three others. He cast a shrinking charm he'd seen his mum use dozens of times and placed them in his pocket.

Not in the mood for company he ate quickly and made his way to the lake. It was cold, but the heating charm his mum had taught him worked well and he was able to sit comfortably in the frigid air, away from prying eyes, just as he'd done on this day every year since starting Hogwarts.

"I miss you mum..." he whispered to the frozen lake as he allowed a single tear to slip from his eye. He didn't notice his adopted cousin Lily standing just behind him, nor the way she turned and ran across the grounds as he lost himself to his moment of loneliness.

He sat there for hours and when he finally returned to the Common Room, he was shocked to find all of his adopted cousins waiting for him, a huge banner crossing the wall wishing him a happy birthday. He grinned, pushing aside his melancholy to join his friends and family in a good old fashioned party.

It was the beginning of a new tradition. Every year they'd allow him his time at the lake, but that evening they partied. Lily understood, having heard her father talk about his time as a child in this school, that he sometimes felt alone, that he often missed the one constant in his life. Thus she took it on herself to remind him every year that he was their family. That even if Aunt Hermione wasn't here with him, they were. She didn't realize at the time, just how much it meant to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. I merely play in her world.**

**(((Three Years Later)))**

**~*Part 4 Chapter 1*~**

Hermione groaned at the knock on her door. She was already running late as she'd planned to go to Hogsmeade and surprise Scorpius for his birthday. She hopped towards the door on one foot as she tried to strap the heeled sandal around her ankle. "Gracious Blaise, you know the wards why didn't you just..." she finally looked up and promptly lost her balance.

Flat on her ass with flaming cheeks was not exactly how she'd pictured her re-introduction to Draco Malfoy on those occasions when she'd bothered to think about it. Which hadn't happened in years. "Good Lord what are you doing here?" She gasped out when she finally processed that it was really him.

His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he stared down at her. He stretched out his hand and she cautiously took it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that... we just... well everyone assumed you were dead?"

"No... just biding my time."

"Biding your time?" She was beginning to get angry that this man had abandoned his child without a word in nearly seventeen years. "Biding your time while your son grew up without you?"

"Exactly." His eyes were serious as he stared into her own. "He's an adult today. Which means that nobody can take him away from you now..."

She stared at him, jaw open. He smiled sadly and used his forefinger to push her chin up, closing her mouth. "I told you in the letter Granger. I wanted him to have choices that weren't available to me. He has those choices now. From what I understand you've done a good job... Now, I'd really like to see my son."

They walked into the Great Hall and silence ensued. McGonagall stared down from the staff table as though Voldemort himself had returned. Hermione ignored the heavy looks and made her way to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Lily, is Scorpius still in bed?"

Lily shook her head, her eyes locked on the blond man standing uncomfortably close. She knew who he was of course. "Try the lake. He usually goes there on his birthday," she said quietly.

"Thanks Lils. Hey James, hey Al... I'll see you guys later." She winked at them and walked off smiling. Draco followed her, glancing back once at the three Gryffindors watching them so suspiciously.

"Potter's kids?" He finally asked. She nodded and led the way down to where her son was hiding.

"Scorpius," she said softly when she was close to him.

"Mum?" he asked in surprise, his head turning slightly. When his blue eyes landed on her he jumped to his feet and whooped. "Mum! I didn't know you were coming!" He lifted her in his arms and swung her exuberantly until his eyes landed on the tall blond man watching them with a small enigmatic smile.

He pushed his adopted mother protectively behind him and faced the man he knew to be a Malfoy. "Who are you!" He demanded.

"Scorpius sweetheart... that's your father, Draco."


	8. Chapter 8

**All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. I merely play in her world.**

**~*Part 4 Chapter 2*~**

"Why are you here?" Scorpius demanded, still trying to hold Hermione behind him.

"Scorpius, stop darling, he's not here to hurt either of us." She pushed free of him, coming to stand between the two.

"I'm an adult," he told his newly discovered father.

Draco laughed. "I know that Scorpius, I remember your birth quite vividly thanks. It is because you are an adult that I am able to come home now." He turned to Hermione. "Have you told him?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "How different things would be if I'd raised him?" He clarified at her questioning look.

She shrugged. "I've mentioned some things, I don't know much about your childhood Draco so it all came from my point of view. Blaise has told him some and your mother as well."

He nodded then turned his attention back to Scorpius. "Then you understand why I left? Why I left you with her?"

Scorpius studied his father carefully then finally started to nod slowly. "I believe so. You made a good choice, she is a perfect mother."

Hermione blushed while both Malfoy's nodded at each other. "Oh hush Scorpius. You weren't saying that when I was punishing you for pranks."

He laughed. "Of course I was Mum, you had to punish me, it's part of being a mother."

She sniffled, rolling her eyes at his mischievous grin at the same time. He hugged her telling his father over her head. "You won't hurt her, in word or deed." Hermione didn't see, tucked as she was into Scorpius' chest, but she suspected Draco had nodded because her son's arms relaxed around her.

He released her a bit, pulling back to meet her eyes. "Well, whatever brought you here I'm glad to see you," Scorpius' smiled at her.

"I was coming anyway. I have something for you." She reached into the pocket of her robes and withdrew a package.

Scorpius grinned broadly when he opened his present and found a custom made pocket watch. The casing was silver with the Malfoy seal in gold detail. When he opened it, he was greeted by a black face and gold detail. A ruby was placed where the number 12 would be and on the hour the face would sparkle with gold dust.

"Mum..." he whispered in awe as he watched the gold dust settle. At his words an inscription appeared on the inside of the casing. _Love you forever baby boy, Mama Mia._

Tears glossed his eyes as he encased her in a hug once more, both of them having forgotten their audience. Which had grown exponentially as they'd been joined by all 3 Potter kids, numerous Weasley's and Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick and Longbottom.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Hermione pulled back, blushing at all the attention. Draco came forward then, his eyes appearing just as glossy as his son's and handed Scorpius a package. Scorpius opened it to find a large silver ring, also bearing the Malfoy crest in black and gold detail. He looked at his father questioningly.

"It is the Heirs ring. Since my father is dead, I am now the Head of House Malfoy, you are the heir."

"If I accept it..." he stopped looking at the woman beside him. "It doesn't change anything."

"No. Only your status as the heir. You are free to continue your life as you see fit."


	9. Chapter 9

**All recognizable characters and locations belong to JK Rowling. I merely play in her world.**

**(((Five years later)))**

**~*Part 5 Chapter 1*~ **

Hermione met Draco's eyes as their son stood at the alter waiting for his bride. It was a strange position they were in, sharing a child when they'd spent their childhood at each others throats. Yet somehow it worked. His wife had appeared nearly a year after he had, quickly filing for divorce and leaving once again. Draco himself stayed out of the public eye as much as possible, receiving friends and family only, yet today he'd opened his home to hundreds of witches and wizards so that his son could marry at the family estate.

She'd admit that she'd been slightly dazzled. Her only previous experience with Malfoy Manor had not been under great circumstances and had left her with an off color view of the place. But today it was the stuff of fairy tales and her son looked like Prince Charming, his eyes shining with anticipation as he watched Lily Potter walk toward him. Tears fell in steady streams down her face as her Godson and Goddaughter became man and wife.

As he danced her around the floor, Scorpius teased her. "Mum, my brother is going to grow up with my son, I'm grown, get a move on finding someone."

Hermione flushed deeply. "Hush silly boy. I'm perfectly happy with my life and have no intention of allowing some man to mess it up."

He tilted her head back so that their eyes could meet. "Mum... I don't want you to be alone... you deserve to find love as well."

She hugged him close. "It's your wedding day Scorpius, don't worry about me," she grinned at him.

"Hm... maybe you should marry father? He seems to spend enough time looking at you..." She spun away from him, laughing.

"Honestly Scorpius," she scolded, but couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to the corner where Draco stood watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

~*Part 5 Chapter 2*~

"If you don't get a move on father some one else is going to snatch her up. Believe me, she's had offers before," he grimaced at the reminder of the train ride to school when he'd spent the entire time being hounded by a Slytherin 7th year about his adopted mother.

"Many offers," he clarified as his memory supplied more instances. "So far she's turned them down, I think because of me," he frowned a bit, hating that his presence in her life had stopped her from finding love. "But now, well now I'm not there am I? One of these days she's going to accept one of those offers and you'll have forfeited your chance."

"What are you rambling about Scorpius?" Draco finally demanded.

"You know exactly what I'm _rambling_ about. Mum. You wanted to marry her when you were teenagers. Now you have that chance. She already raised your son what more could you ask?" He laughed and reluctantly Draco smiled in return.

"It's not that simple Scorpius."

"Of course it is. You ask her on a date, show her a good time, then another date and another, until it is acknowledged that the two of you are together. After a reasonable time you propose, she accepts, you get married and only then are you allowed to shag her. Meanwhile I will live happily in denial because the thought of you violating my pure mother is absolutely abhorrent." He shuddered, wishing he'd stopped his diatribe long before reaching the shagging part and the disturbing images it brought with it.

His father meanwhile had a large lavisicious smile at the thought of getting his hands on the girl who had featured in so many of his naughty dreams over the years. And plans began to form as the two Malfoy's schemed to get their girl legally part of the Malfoy legacy.


End file.
